


Candy Kong and Tiny Kong's Fart Orchestra

by YoshizillaFan



Category: Donkey Kong - Fandom
Genre: Candy Kong - Freeform, Candy Kong Farting, F/F, Farting, Gas - Freeform, Sexy, Tiny Kong - Freeform, Tiny Kong Farting, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaFan/pseuds/YoshizillaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy Kong and Tiny Kong, two tall, gassy Kongs, fart up a storm together and decide to form a fart orchestra with their brassy, fart burping butts and gas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus made Tiny Kong Farting a thing, and now I'd like to let Candy Kong have a chance, as long as you keep in mind that it's her latest design we're interested in.

 

"Ready, Tiny?" Candy Kong asked, having her gorgeous, blond look with her pink revealing shorts and bra as she and Tiny had their hands on their hips, the two of them being somewhere outside of DK Isle.

"Ready!" Tiny claimed.

"3....2.....1....." Candy counted, then she and Tiny bent over and ripped two loud farts in unison, the two of them farting up a storm together as they were both letting out loud farts after loud farts, with Candy Kong's farts being longer and brassier while Tiny's were higher pitched and trombone sounding.

"Phew, my name may be Tiny, but my body sure isn't!" Tiny giggled as she fanned away her own smelly butt fumes, speaking above their loud farts.

Candy Kong smiled. "You have quite the smelly orchestra." Candy pressed her farting butt cheeks against Tiny's, with Tiny blushing as she felt aroused from feeling Candy Kong's farts.

"Thanks Candy! Nothing beats farting and making music while you're at it!" Tiny giggled as she wiggled her farting butt.

Candy then noticed Lanky and Chunky Kong watching them from an offshore island. "Y'know, we should share this with others. There's plenty of other people out there who'd be willing to listen to our brassy burping butt gas, and then some!"

Candy bent down and wiggled her big butt clad in her pink revealing shorts, puckering her pink lips sexually and giving out a wink as she pushed out some longer, tuba pitched poots as Tiny giggled, farting alongside her.

"This is one **hell** of a show!" Chunky stated.

"So true." Lanky remarked.

Meanwhile Diddy and Dixie Kong were watching Tiny and Candy farting it up from another offshore island, the two of them being pissed.

"Why can't I be the one farting it up? I'm older, damn it!" Dixie remarked, crossing her arms.

"At least you're not the one who became a fart cushion to that big, bubble butted bitch!!" Diddy cursed, referring to Candy Kong.

"Tiny could do the same to me and I couldn't do anything about it!" Dixie remarked.

The two of them continued to complain as the smell of Candy and Tiny Kong's farts reach them, causing several Squawks flying in the air to fall down onto the island or into the water, being victims of the brassy, stinky fumes that continued to expel from the brass burping butts of Tiny and Candy.


	2. Candy and Tiny Fart In New York

Tiny Kong and Candy Kong were both in the streets of New York City, the two of them shaking their big butts as well as farting loudly, causing the city's air to stink as a crowd gathered around the two gassy primates, some of them enjoying it as they watched while some of them dropped money next to them, while some of them ran away or were unable to stand the smell.

"This was a great idea, Candy!" Tiny stated as she wiggled her farting butt. "Look at all the people that like our farting!"

Candy noticed some perverted men looking at her and her gassy butt clad in her pink shorts, blowing a kiss at them and wiggling her large, gassy posterior at them, blowing a huge fart that blasted them away. "Yup, I told you sharing our big, brass burping butts with others would pay off. Even though we never did it for the money." 

Tiny bent down and ripped a long fart at a crowd of people, all of whom backed away to avoid smelling it. "That's right, folks! My name may be Tiny, but my body sure isn't!" Tiny grabbed her butt cheeks, squeezing it as a much longer, raunchier fart squeezed out.

"Phew, these stinkers sure don't smell like Candy!" Candy giggled, noticing how smelly her farts were.

"Neither does this!" Tiny bent over, blasting a huge one in Candy's face that not only blew her blonde hair back, but also contradicted her name.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm down with your pineapple smells!" Candy gleefully remarked, slapping her own butt as she blasted Tiny's blonde pigtails up with her own bad gas.

"We should take this up a notch!" Tiny claimed as she bent down, her gassy butt being outward.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Candy touched her butt cheeks with Tiny's, the two of their butt cheeks back to back as they both farted so strongly that it caused the ground to shake. Not only did this create chaos throughout New York, but it also worsened the polluted air, it being thick, smelly and green with their raunchy farts that were constantly coming out of their butts.

_Just another day for these two very gassy Kongs._


End file.
